Teaser
by Sianii
Summary: I haven't had the time to update my long term stories in some days though I've been working hard. I just don't want to present you guys with crap but I thought you might like to read one-shots I plan to include at some point in "The Boy who lived" and "Between the lines". I'd call them teasers because you get a look at the stories to come but I might change them round :D
1. Baby it's cold outside BtL: 2x10

This is an idea of Kurt and Blaine right after singing Baby it's cold outside. I have a long way to write till 2x10 but me and my beta were just chatting about it and I wrote it will talking about it. :)

* * *

They looked at each other shoulder to shoulder and Blaine looked him deep into the eyes. Kurt's heart pounded. There were just centimeters between them. He could feel Blaine breathing slightly heavy from their singing and dancing around the room and he was smiling so sweetly. Kurt could just lean over and kiss these lips he desired so often...

And then it was over and Blaine turned his head and chuckled.

Oh what did he think? Blaine was his best friend. He could feel a blush coming up and turned his head in the opposite direction, hiding his embarrassment and disappointment.

Blaine got up leaning down slightly and still smiling so totally unaffected from their duet.

* * *

On the way out Blaine passed a man. He seemed familiar but Blaine kinda felt the urge to get away.

He was two floors down when he noticed that he had forgotten his boom box.

But he couldn't get back.

All he could do was replay their duet. Every move and every smile Kurt had made.

It was strange.

They sang together so often why felt this so different?

And then there had been this one moment at the end... Kurt had sat beside him and smiled. Their voices floating together and he had looked so adorable.

Blaine had felt the urge to touch those lips. To follow the line they made when Kurt was smiling and more...

But Kurt was his best friend.

Yeah they flirted. But that was all playful... and not like serious... they were the only gay guys they knew... they were the only ones they could fool around like that...

And besides... maybe it was just the song?

He loved Kurt. He knew that.

Kurt was like the most brilliant person he knew. He was witty and smart and nice and the only person he could really talk to.

And he didn't want to risk that just because he felt ''something'' after singing a flirty duet.

Blaine shook his head and laughed at himself. How dumb he could be.

Kurt was too precious to destroy anything just because of one strange moment of teenage hormones.

He felt a little lighter when he continued his walk, searching for Wes or David to get a little distraction from his own stupidity.

He'd get the boom box later. Or just text Kurt.

He was sure that Kurt had already noticed him forgetting it and would be smiling because of it.


	2. Spiders The boy who lived 2

After watching Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets and especially the part where Harry and Ron go into the forbidden forest my mind was just filled with ideas about how adorable Blaine (Harry) and Kurt (Ron) would be in this situation. So this would be part of "The boy who lived - 2" then. Hoping I'll get this far... :D

* * *

They made their way into the forest, Blaine keeping his eyes glued to the ground, searching for the spiders.  
Just moments after passing the first trees, the light coming from the stars and the moon was absorbed by the woods and they found themselves in complete darkness. Blaine stopped and Kurt bumped into him, letting out a fearful whimper.  
Blaine took a deep breath. He didn't want to admit it but the whole scenery was scary! But they had to find out what had happened. He thought of Rachel, lying stiff and stony in the hospital wing and the memory of her terrified cold face gave him courage. They had to do it.  
He turned slowly, getting out his wand and whispering ''lumos''. Momentarily he could see more of his surroundings as the light burst from the tip of his wand.  
Kurt stared at him with wide eyes, his hands, fists at both sides of his body and his shoulders heaving and sinking heavily as he tried to get control of his hysterically fast breathing.  
"I had nature" he whispered, his eyes not leaving Blaine's. Blaine thought he looked awful and to be honest, Kurt's panic began to take over, driving away his just built up courage. Blaine quickly took Kurt's hand in his and gave him a reassuring smile.  
"We'll be fine Kurt. We just need to find out what happened. For Rachel and all the others. For Dumbledore and Hagrid... and for Hogwarts, right?"  
Kurt looked at him, doubt in his eyes but he nodded slightly. Blaine smiled again and squeezed Kurt's hand again.  
"Just don't let go of my hand."

They started walking again, fang right behind them.  
The boys followed the spiders along the path going deeper into the forest. Feeling uneasy, Blaine noticed that the spiders seemed to become bigger and bigger as they went.  
He shot a gaze at Kurt, but he kept his eyes fixed on their tangled hands, repeating his mantra of "I hate nature. I hate spiders. But I can do it. Blaine's here. Rachel needs us." low under his breath.

Blaine fixed his eyes back on the track of spiders. Noticing that they had disappeared, he stopped and Kurt went still by his side. "What is it? What did you see?" He whispered breathless into Blaine's ear.

"The spiders are gone." Blaine answered and motioned to the ground. Kurt seemed relieved. He spun around and Blaine already thought that he would give up on their quest and Kurt came to a hold again and took Blaine's wand from his hand.

Kurt bend down, holding the light closer to the ground. "Here they are Blaine." Blaine kneeled down beside him.

The spiders were leaving the path, going into the dark brake. He vividly remembered Hagrid telling them to never leave the path just a little over a year ago.

"So..." Blaine began, staring at the disappearing spiders.

Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dark, his wand only illuminating little of their environment.  
"We go on. We need to." Kurt's voice shook only a little as he said that and Blaine was impressed by how brave he sounded.


	3. Klaine x Jumeo BtL: 3x02

So this is a teaser for what might one day be "Between the lines 3x02 - I am unicorn" if I ever get this far. It is a scene where Blaine comforts Kurt after his ''failed'' attempt of playing Romeo. I think he killed it and he would have totally killed it if he weren't interrupted by mean laughter. And sorry as much as I love Rachel and Lea there just wasn't the right chemistry between them. Maybe with Brittany. Oh what a hilarious idea. xD

Still, it isn't betaed but I guess that's okay as I might change it round to fit the context when I begin with the rest. Also, there is a good reason for posting it now: I lost nearly all my fanfics because of my own stupidity and so I'm giving a big shout out to my dad who saved me by finding a trick to bring them back! Nerdfigherts for ever!

I hope you enjoy it. I love feedback ;)

* * *

Blaine had stood at the other side of the stage, hidden by the curtain.

His eyes had been fixed on his sweet boyfriend playing the jaunty role of Romeo with sparkling eyes. The lines of passion and love went straight to his heart and he found himself mouthing along to Juliet's lines when he had heard a suppressed chuckle from the directors.

He pulled his eyes from Kurt and saw Artie, Coach Beiste and Miss Pillsbury trying not to laugh in the back of the auditorium.

His brows furrowed and he shifted his gaze back to his boyfriend. Kurt seemed to have heard and seen them. His became unfocused glancing up to them nervously and just stumbling over his lines. Rachel, too seemed to be affected by their rude audience but with her it seemed to be rather concern for Kurt's reaction than anything else.

A very loud chuckle did it for Kurt. He jumped up and ran off the stage into the dark. The pain and humiliation in his eyes ached in Blaine's chest.

Rachel was calling after him but he didn't turn, while their audience had gone silent. Rachel wanted to stand up to go after him, but Blaine beat her to it.

He shoot the directors a very angry look and was satisfied to spot guilt on their faces and mumbled a ''Let me handle that'' directed at Rachel while rushing after Kurt.

The backstage area was dark and he didn't spot his love immediately though he could hear him. Silent sobs where coming from the very back of the area, where an old couch, a prop from some previous show, was stored.

Kurt sat there. Head in his arms on the armrest, his Romeo costume still on, though his Blaine saw the head lying in a corner, crumpled, like someone had thrown it violently.

His boyfriend looked so miserable that he felt like crying as well, but breaking down sobbing about how stupid these three people were and how bad and unjust the world in general wouldn't make any of them feel better.

He approached him slowly, kneeling down in front of him and lying his hands on his knees. Kurt's breathing hitched but with all the sobbing it just made him hiccup badly.

"Go… way." He managed not even looking at Blaine but tightening his arms, as if he wanted to hide his face and eyes even better.

"Baby? Look at me. Please." Blaine pleaded stroking his legs soothingly. He couldn't help but notice how thin the… yeah those were tights… felt under his hands and how lean and strong Kurt's thighs were. Focus Blaine he scolded himself.

"Please Blaine. Just… just go. This was like the most embarrassing moment of my entire existence and that says a lot. They laughed…" He whined and buried his head deeper in his arms, if that was even possible.

Blaine understood. He knew how insecure Kurt was about the way he looked and even if he believed Blaine that Blaine thought he was beautiful, the world didn't see that. Even those close enough to accept Kurt did only see the feminine side of him.

Blaine on the other hand knew that there was more to him. He loved this fierce, courageous, brave boy. To him he was the most beautiful man in the world and those tights were just sexy.

He admired Kurt for his high range and acting ability and he knew that Kurt could shine and would shine giving the chance, the right role and patience.

The junior just couldn't believe that Kurt didn't see himself that way. Confidence was the most important thing on stage and he knew that Kurt had all it took to be brilliant. He just didn't know how to show him.

His mind wondered, still stroking his boyfriend's thighs, while his sobs got quieter and his breathing more even. He seemed to relax under Blaine's comforting touch but that was not enough. His mind went back to the just witnessed humiliation and cringed. Kurt was an awesome Romeo. He was all Blaine imagined Romeo to be. Young, innocent, sweet and dreamy. Passion combined with an old soul in a boyish body. And Kurt's voice. It could be soft and soothing or strong and demanding. He knew he'd recognize Kurt's voice everywhere just by one spoken word.

And there it was. The solution to this drama.

Blaine cleared his throat and tried to summon his thoughts to remember all he wanted to say. He pushed Kurt's thighs apart and sat down between them, his hands lying on Kurt's knees.

Kurt seemed to notice the shift in Blaine's action and let out a soft and questioning ''Blaine?"

_Perfect _Blaine thought as he started the first line.

''My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?''

Kurt had finally raised his head, staring down at Blaine with parted lips.

"Blaine? What are you doing?"

It wasn't the right line but Blaine was determined to continue until Kurt joined in.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here."

He looked at Kurt with terror in his eyes as if he really feared for his life and a small smile appeared on Kurt's face.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

Kurt had finally straightened his back and his hands had dropped down and covered Blaine's.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." Blaine replied. Kurt's hand lifted to his face and cupped his cheek.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity."

Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt attempted to caress his eyebrows and eyelids and sighed happily.

"I would not for the world they saw thee here." He murmured and nuzzled into Kurt's hand.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;"

Kurt laced his other hand with Blaine's and pressed a light kiss to his knuckles.

"And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

Blaine looked at their linked hands before speaking the next line, shuddering under Kurt's intense gaze.

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

Kurt took Blaine's other hand and pulled him up to sit onto one of his knees, not letting go of his hands.

"By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes."

One of Kurt's left hand left Blaine's and he brushed his thumb lightly over Blaine's quivering lips.

Blaine really couldn't believe what Kurt did to him like this. He was so into his role that he really made Blaine feel like a thirteen year old girl in anticipation of being kissed by her first love.

"I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,"

Kurt hand had found its way to the back of Blaine's neck and was pulling him in slowly, so that the last words were murmured so close to his mouth that he could feel Kurt's breath on his lips.

"I would adventure for such merchandise."

Kurt's mouth met his. It was chaste and loving, just a touch of lips to lips and it made Blaine's skin tingle. It was only a moment before he pulled away, nuzzling his cheek against Kurt's.

"Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night"

Blaine pulled back and looked down at their tangled hands in his lap.

"Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!"

He made an uncertain gesture with his free hand before placing it on Kurt's chest and staring directly into his eyes.

"Dost thou love me?"

Kurt opened his mouth as if he wanted to reply but Blaine continued with his lines.

"I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs."

Blaine untangled their hands and reached out to cup Kurt's face with both his hands, stroking his face with his thumbs.

" O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo;"

He gave his boyfriend a stern look though he didn't stop caressing his face, while leaning further in at his next words.

"but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange."

Kurt made a move to kiss him again at that but Blaine put his index finger on his lips to stop him and continued.

"I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered."

Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes, his next words a mere whisper.

"Love, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—"

Blaine noticed with delight that Kurt had changed the words from _lady _to _love _as he replied. Maybe it wasn't suitable for the lesson but Blaine liked the idea of saying these words to him.

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

Blaine had put his hands up in a defensive gesture while Kurt smiled at him and laced their fingers again.

"What shall I swear by?"

Blaine gave him a sweet smile, playing with Kurt's fingers.

"Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee."

Kurt pulled him in close, pressing a soft kiss against his throat, before leaning back and pressing their tangled hands against his heart.

"If my heart's dear love—"

But Blaine stopped him with wide eyes.

"Well, do not swear:"

He stopped. Closing his eyes before getting up and taking a step away from Kurt. You could see in his eyes that he let him go reluctantly but he did.

Blaine took a moment staring into the dark before making a half turn and looking at Kurt again.

"although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens."

He took a deep breath, leaning down to press another kiss to Kurt's lips, running his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!"

He pressed another kiss to Kurt's mouth at every _good night_ before he turned to leave.

Kurt got up behind him reaching out to him.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

He sounded pleading and as Blaine turned he really wanted to give Kurt a confused look but he just had to smirk as he spoke and a faint blush crept up his cheeks.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

Kurt approached him and got down on one knee, holding one of his hands in both of his. It was cheesy but the intensity in Kurt's eyes made the moment unbelievably sincere.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

Blaine grinned widely, putting his bands on Kurt's shoulders and diving into a deep kiss after replying.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again."

Kurt pulled back after a short moment chuckling and pulling Blaine back to sit on his knee again.

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?"

He brushed his thumb over Blaine's cheek as Blaine smiled sassily.

"But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite."

Kurt pulled him into another deep kiss but this one was different than their previous kisses. Blaine noticed the change immediately. Kurt lips were pressing harder, he could feel his heart beating faster and as Kurt's tongue pressed against his lips he melted against his boyfriend opening his lips and letting Kurt in.

Their tongues played around each other until they had to break apart for air and Blaine slung his arms around Kurt's shoulders, while Kurt nuzzled against his neck, moaning a quiet _Blaine_ and from there on he was sure that they were done acting.

Blaine stood up and guided Kurt back to the couch, sitting him down. Kurt was immediately in his arms again and Blaine smiled into the kiss. The sadness was gone and that was what Blaine had wanted.

"So you believe me now?" Blaine asked still smiling between small kisses.

"Believe you what?" Kurt seemed to be too focused on the spot just below Blaine's ear. But this was important so he pulled away. No matter how nice this felt.

"Believe me how brilliant you are. How brilliant you were on stage."

Kurt closed his eyes, his lips a tight line.

"Blaine, stop it. I was terrible. This just isn't for me and I have to accept that."

"No Kurt. Listen to me." Blaine held him on arm's length and shook him slightly until he opened his eyes.

"You are Romeo. You totally killed it. On stage and especially five minutes ago." Kurt shook his head but Blaine held his chin so that he had to look into his eyes.

"Kurt. You are everything I imagine Romeo to be. You represent the joy of young love, the innocence and beauty of it better than Mr Leonardo Di Caprio himself! I've seen the fire in your eyes and heard the silk in your voice. I know that there is passion in confidence in you. You just showed me that. If I was Juliet I would have married you that very night and told the rest of the world to leave me alone because, hell! I wouldn't need anything than this guy. And I don't only say that cause I am your boyfriend and I love you but because it's the truth."

Kurt looked at him disbelieving.

"But they laughed… Seriously Blaine. My friends and teachers. Not someone. And they laughed."

Blaine cringed. "Kurt? To be honest? I think the costume was a bad choice." Kurt looked at him incredulously.

"Blaine. That's what people wore at this time."

Blaine shrugged and made small circles on the back of Kurt's hand.

"Have you seen the Zeffirelli movie? Sure you have. Looking at the guys in those tights I always felt either the urge to salivate" Kurt blushed at that. "Or to laugh! I mean don't get me wrong. I really love you in tight trousers of any kind but I just guess you would have been a lot more… appreciated in jeans and a shirt. People sometimes don't take the time to take a closer look but I was just put under a spell by your performance. You killed it. You nailed it. You are Romeo."

Blaine's gaze was very serious and for a moment it seemed like Kurt didn't know what to say.

Then he shrugged and gave him a wobbly smile.

"I guess I have to think about… all of that." He said making a vague hand gesture.

"But thank you. You're right. I am good. I didn't pick that audition song for no reason after all." He winked at Blaine and smiled. Blaine sighed in relief. There was the man he loved.

Suddenly Kurt stood up, offering his hand to Blaine.

"Come on. I really need a good movie now. Preferably something funny but I guess we'll be watching Romeo+Juliet, mouthing the lines towards each other, as cheesy as it is and end up making out by act three and crying by the ending."

His eyes became smaller and he looked up as if he was thoroughly planning this and Blaine had to grin at how bold his boyfriend could be.

"I don't have a problem with any of that, love." And after a moment of torn inside battle he added. "As long as you keep the tights on."

Kurt blushed furiously and smacked Blaine's arm playfully, laughing _you wish! _as they made their way outside the now empty auditorium together.


	4. Love Potion The boy who lived 6

So I won't be able to upload anything until Sunday evening so I thought I'd leave you with another teaser. I watched Harry Potter and the half-blood prince couple days ago and I just had to think of Finn when I saw Ron's dopey smile after eating the chocolates. I have no idea if I ever write Klaine ficiton for book six or if he have to change loads when I get there... but from my planning right now this is what it would look like.

You may be confused with the Quinn bit. Especially her note. But **I** know why she said that and what's with Puck and I mean it wouldn't be a teaser if you there wasn't stuff to wonder right?

So enjoy this and enjoy your weekend! Love to hear what you guys think! byeeee

* * *

"You know it just really annoys me." I said defeated as we made our way to the Gryffindor tower. "Rachel doesn't talk to Finn and you don't talk to Rachel. We've been friends for nearly six years Kurt!"

Kurt didn't look at me but started to walk faster as he replied. "I just can't stand her right now, okay? She attacked my brother and now she's being more of a diva than ever. And seriously _she_ has no right to behave like that."

I shot him a look. Sure they had always had their arguments. More than I had had with them combined! More than I had had in my entire life! I hadn't kept count but I was sure of that. Still I just couldn't believe that Kurt didn't at least _understand_ her reaction to Finn's new relationship.

"Come on Kurt! I'm not taking sides here but she's been in love with Finn for nearly two years and now he's dating Santana all of a sudden. Have sympathy!"

We had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and Kurt had finally turned to look at me.

"If that's so then she should have said something. She had her chance. She can't blame him for being the most oblivious person in the world! Now he's with Santana because Santana went for it while Rachel did nothing but goggle him for years. Exactly where was the excuse for her jinxing birds to scratch his face again? He bled for crying out loud."

Before I could respond to that he had said the password and entered the Gryffindor common room, smiling at Mercedes and Tina while heading straight for our dorm. I hurried to fallow and was able to stop him right at our door.

"She is hurt! Imagine what it must be like for her! I mean imagine you'd be in love with your best friend...I don't know... Imagine being in love with me for years without me ever realising it but always hoping and still dreading that I found out as it could jeopardize our whole friendship and all we shared, just to see me snogging some guy you didn't like and who didn't know me as good or as long as you did. The jealousy! The hurt and pain... the feel of loss and loneliness... I mean come on! That sounds awful!"

Kurt gaped at me, his mouth was standing open and his eyes were wide and... teary? I felt like I was missing something very obvious but before I could question it, Kurt had mumbled a _whatever_ and entered our dorm just to come to an abrupt stop five feet into the room.

I looked at him curiously, quickly composing myself from the weird situation we had just been in and followed his gaze to see Finn sitting cross-legged and only dressed in underwear on _my _bed.

"What the hell?" I breathed still staring at the scene and especially Finn's more than usual dopey grin.

"Finn?" Kurt approached his brother. "Are you alright?"

Finn turned his head to look at Kurt and nodded with glazed eyes.

"You sure?" Kurt pushed. "You look kind of... high."

Finn's grin got wider. "Oh I am high Kurtie! I am flying so high I'm on cloud nine! I am sooo in love it lifts me up to where the hippogriffs fly!"

"Wow. I didn't know you had it that bad." Kurt said in a confused tone. "But Santana sure is a lucky girl to have such a loving and committed boyfriend who has eyes only for her."

He shot me a look as if he wanted to say "_there he loves her. Rachel can suck it_" but Finn beat him to being satisfied.

"What are you talking about? Who's in love with Santana?"

"You are? As it is you whom she is sort of ravishing in the hallways, in the common room and as far as this morning also at breakfast which I find highly appalling but never mind..."

Kurt was pretty much rambling in confusion which only added to the comic appeal of the situation as Finn started to zone out again. As Finn didn't comment Kurt snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face to get his attention back.

"Yeah... that... no I don't love Santana."

Now it was my turn to give my best friend a pointing look which he answered with a raised eyebrow and a remarkable bitchface.

"So who is it then?" Kurt asked.

"Quinn Fabray." Finn answered, his expression getting even more euphoric. All that I could muster was a surprised gaze, which matched Kurt's stare as I looked at him. Neither of us had expected _that_.

"Okay... and since when is that so?" I looked back at Finn to see him while answering.

"Dunno. It kinda just hit me. I was eating these delicious sweets. Sorry for that by the way mate." He shot me an excusing smile. "And then... then it was just her. Hit me like a bludger right into my heart."

I coughed when I tried to hide my laughter. This was absurd! And then it hit me.

"Wait Finn. You ate my chocolate?" Finn looked only mildly guilty.

"Yeah sorry. Tasted great though." I made my way over to my bed and grabbed the half eaten box of chocolates Finn had clung to. Out fell a card. A picture of Quinn blowing a kiss and a note, written in her beautiful handwriting, saying "_You know we belong Blaine. No matter what happens to Puck or what you say. We belong." _

I shuddered. Didn't she get it? This was getting creepy. It still didn't explain why Finn was suddenly head over heels for her.

Kurt had looked over my shoulder and snorted at the note.

"Gosh doesn't she understand what it implies to be gay? Like not being into girls? Especially not into psychos? I mean I admire her forwardness and determination but seriously...?"

It sounded as if he wanted to add something but he was just gaping at the box and then suddenly he yelled "_Oh no she didn't!_" and tore the box from my hands, closely examining the chocolates before sniffing at them. Realisation hit his face and he yelled again, even louder "_I can't believe she did! Psycho bitch!_"

All I could do was stare at him thunderstruck, while Finn was still smiling and staring into thin air.

"What the hell Kurt? I think I'm going to be deaf after that!"

"She put love potion into these chocolates Blaine!" He looked at me, his eyes gleaming angrily. I was sure that I was supposed to say something but all I could think about was how his eyes were shining like silver or ice. Strong and interrogating and though he looked beautiful I was glad that I wasn't the reason for this expression.

"Love potion." He repeated, waving the box in front of my face, like he needed to clarify his point and then it hit me. Quinn had sent me chocolates. Chocolates so full of love potion that they could make a stone fall for her. Chocolates which my poor friend and roommate Finn then had eaten...

"Oh." I said.

"Yes. _Oh_." Kurt snapped. "Quinn psycho bitch Fabray wanted to _make_ you fall for he..." He didn't get further as he found himself on the next bed as Finn had pushed him.

"Don't you dare saying that!" He growled at Kurt who looked equally surprised and angry.

Quickly I pulled Finn back. He was a lot bigger than me but also very out of it...

"Whoo. Finn calm down... I can bring you to Quinn. You know? You sure as hell want to talk to her don't you?" Finn spun around looking hopeful.

"You can? That would be brilliant mate! You know, I don't think I ever really talked to her. But I love her so, so much!"

"Yes Finn. I know. No worries. I'll help you." I patted his shoulder soothingly while Kurt gave me a quizzical look.

"Just put some clothes on will you? I mean you don't want to talk to her in your undies, right?" Finn shook his head frantically. He hurried to grab his uniform as Kurt approached me.

"What is your plan Blaine? You don't really want to go to Quinn, do you?"

"Of course not." I whispered back. "We'll take him to Slugghorn. He'll cure him and it gives me a good opportunity to talk to him about _you know what_. You can make sure Finn's okay while I try to get information from him. Sound good?"

Kurt had been listening closely, while watching his brother struggle with his wardrobe. "Finn these are Blaine's trousers. Take the pair from _your _bed, will you?" Finn followed Kurt's advice while Kurt added in a low voice. "You're using my poisoned brother to get information about how to beat you-know-who?" I shuddered as his breath hit my earlobe (What the hell was wrong with me today?) and hurried to answer.

"I'm sure he'd be fine with it. He always wants to be helpful and fighting. Besides. He gets to be ... normal again and I might get information. It's a total win-win-situation."

Kurt nodded smiling just as Finn approached us with a huge grin on his face.

"Ready! Let's go meet Quinn!" He had forgotten his socks and his slipover. His tie wasn't tied and his cloak was inside out.

Kurt seemed to be close to say something but I shot him a warning look. Kurt hated when people didn't dress right but we had other things to worry about. He bit his lip to stop himself from saying something and the room felt several degrees warmer at that sight.

Quickly I turned to leave our dorm Finn close behind me and Kurt following.

Entering the common room our first obstacle approached us: Santana had been waiting for her boyfriend, Brittany by her side.

"Hey there stud. I've been longing to see you." She stretched the word longing and gave him a sultry smile but Finn pushed right past her.

"Don't call me that Santana. Blaine is introducing me to _Quinn Fabray_." I tried to give Santana an apologetic smile. Even though I didn't like her _being_ Finn's girlfriend I kinda liked her and Finn was just being rude.

Her dumbfounded face on the other hand made it pretty hard to stop myself from laughing. Especially as a speechless Santana only happened once a millennia. It also didn't help that behind Santana's back Brittany had addressed Kurt with her usual confusion.

"Why doesn't Finn want to be a stud anymore? Is he going to give up on being one because he likes horns more and wants to become a unicorn?"

First of all that was something I didn't want to picture: Finn with horns or similar devices and second... Brittany's deductions were hilarious.

Kurt was laughing equally hard but he also took my hand to chase after Finn, who had already left the room, leaving a confused and/or amused crowd of Gryffindors behind.

Kurt's hand in mine felt perfect. I remembered that we had walked like that a million times when we were younger. When the other needed support, or when something good had happened. I couldn't remember why we had stopped doing it or when but I didn't want to miss the nice feeling in my stomach that came from our intertwined fingers...

We caught up with Finn and led him into the direction of Slugghorn's office.


	5. Elves The boy who lived 4

**Teaser for book four. Kurt, Rachel and Blaine discussing elves and gay rights. Well who would've thought that I can twist it into that? ;)**

* * *

„Would you stop it Rachel? They like the way they live, so leave them alone! "Kurt said annoyed as he launched back in the armchair close to the fire.

"I really thought you of all people would understand." Blaine didn't know how Rachel could manage to sound both disappointed and challenging at the same time. It seemed to be a Rachel-thing and as Blaine knew one of those that drove Kurt mad. It did achieve what Rachel seemed to have wanted as Kurt opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Why is that?" Kurt snapped.

"'Cause you're gay." Rachel answered matter-of-factly, raising eyebrows.

Blaine saw the confusion spreading over his face but he composed himself in the matter of a second. He took a moment to sit up, turn and smile at Rachel with open contempt (is that too much? I just want him to be really bitchy and like: gulr what ya talking bout and well when I write at school I mostly just write dialogue so im making everything else up along the way…)

"Okay, what has that to do with anything? Some narrow-minded Muggles might call me a _fairy _but that doesn't mean I'm an _elf_."

Kurt continued to smile but Rachel just shook her head, giving him a patronising look.

"You already said it." She leant back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest. "This is about equality in the end. About letting people choose how to live their lives. Straight, gay, Muggle, witch or elf; we all should have the right to create the lived we want."

"People you say. Not elves." Kurt sounded like he was stating the obvious and maybe it was that what made Rachel snap.

"Do you even hear yourself talk?" She screeched, jumping to her feet. "That is racism, Kurt. That is discrimination." Her eyes were glinting and Blaine felt the passion in her speech. Kurt only rolled his eyes at her outburst.

"No, don't give me that look. I can relate and I thought so could you." She stared daggers at him but all Kurt did was give her a raise of eyebrows and a quizzical look.

Rachel sighed, clasping her hands together, taking a deep breath before she pointed at them.

"Kurt, you and Blaine don't believe in the differences between Muggle born wizards and pure bloods but other people do. Sebastian has spread his hate on me since day one. That is racism. And even before that. I have two gay dads and homophobia is more widely spread than you might think.

So don't act so innocent because I recognise injustice, inequality and discrimination when I see it."

Kurt had shown no sign of emotion throughout Rachel's speech and his voice was dripping with sarcasm as he answered.

"Well I am sorry that I cannot relate like you had hoped but the wizarding society has always been more modern than the Muggles. Being gay or female has never been a disadvantage like it still seems to be in the Muggle world."

At that Rachel actually laughed. She threw her head back and didn't seem to be able to stop. Blaine looked at Kurt but Kurt's eyes were fixed on Rachel. They had seen many sides of Rachel in the last four years. Happy Rachel, ambitious Rachel, sad Rachel, cocky Rachel, obnoxious Rachel, furious Rachel, caring Rachel and even sweet Rachel. But this side was completely knew and sort of frightening to both of them.

Rachel was still laughing, her long brown hair falling into her face as she held up one finger, telling them that she was about to continue. As she had composed herself she was smirking. She had one hand on her hip and wore a look that both boys knew too well. It told them that she was sure of their argument and about to drop knowledge on them.

"I wish you were as good in history as you are in transfiguration." Rachel cooed at Kurt. "You are aware that there was a law in 1496 forbidding homosexuality between wizards because, and I quote, _it is a threat to the development of the wizarding world"_?" She paused, bathing in dumbfounded look on Kurt's face. Blaine was only confused. He didn't know what to think right then but before he could start to process the discussion, Rachel continued.

"Kurt, there were times where muggleborns were more accepted than gay wizards because at least _they _would get children with magic powers.

Kurt stayed silent, worrying his lip between his teeth, while Rachel stared at him intently.

Rachel's voice was softer when she continued. She seemed to understand that what she was saying was new and confusing for her friend.

"The acceptance of gay people may seem normal to you Kurt, and sure it is nowadays but it is still fairly new. Just because even to pureblood families, like the Smyths, having a gay son is no matter of discussion doesn't mean that 150 years ago they wouldn't have disowned and repudiated him."

Rachel looked at Blaine who managed to smile at her despite the thoughts racing in his head.

"All I want to say is: Things change Kurt. Things that seemed right and normal 2 generations ago are now seen as wrong because there was somebody saying _no _because they saw the injustice. I just always took you as one of those people Kurt."

Blaine looked between Rachel and Kurt.

Blaine did see the similarities. He did know how he had been _insulted _as gay at his old school. It was just something that was thrown at him but he had never taken it as something insulting. There were gay people and he was just indifferent. To him being gay wasn't something that defined a person. It was just a preference, like somebody favourite colour or if they like rock or rather pop music.

Hell Kurt was his best friend, the boy he trusted and relay on most in his life but he had to admit that treating elves as something of lower value did come close to homophobia or racism.

On the other hand: he had come to accept many things since he had entered the wizarding world that he had thought of as weird or unusual. Maybe that was just another.

Kurt and Rachel were still staring at each other until the boy's face split into a sly smile.

"Well then Rachel Berry. You may have a point and I do think that you should "let people choose how to live their lives" as you put it. So I will march and demand equal rights and freedom for elves as soon as they speak up and claim it."

He snuggled back into his seat while Rachel just gaped at him.

"I can't believe you but you will see, Kurt Hummel. You will see how wrong you were all along! And you too Blaine! And now if you will excuse me." Rachel exclaimed, giving both boys another fierce glare, before grapping her books and storming towards her dorm.

Blaine couldn't even get a word in to defend himself before Rachel had stormed out of sight.


End file.
